Hurtful Story
by Starbrown18
Summary: Amu has the perfect life now but what happens when her past comes back? When she faces her past will she find love or be hurt once again by her old bully?


Hello my people, long time no see nor write! I know I haven't been on in awhile and I apologize and you will get over it sooner or later because I'm going to continue write me stories. My name is not **Starbrown** anymore as it was previously, it's now **Starbown18**...

Big difference right?

Yeah not really.

I hope you will continue to read my stories and there is more to come from them and myself. I will be adding more detail to the stories, so if you love reading them, all the love and power to you.

R&R (Read and Review!) and follow!

* * *

 **A Hurtful Story**

 **Amu Pov**

It was the usual day for me, dropping off the two loves of my life at school, Kimi and Kei. They are my life and soul and is the reason for living after everything I been through. I wish I could do more for Kimi and Kei. Even though I love them to death, they are some troublemakers. People say they get their attitude from me and their looks from their _father_. Kimi has her _father's_ blood red eyes and my pink hair. It's a struggle doing her hair in the morning, it gets tangled so easily. She is the sweetest thing ever, but don't get on her bad side, she is pure evil. Kei is the oldest and he has his _father's_ cute face and hair color, but my eye color. Kei is very protective of Kimi and I. He loves sports and playing instruments.

Anyway, I work with my Aunt Amulet as her manger for her piano concerts. She has taken care of me and Ami since my parents passed away. Ami is in high school now at Segio High. The same school I went to...and the bullies I had to deal with.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a usual day at school, as I walked down the crowded hallways and smelt the musk and perfume of other human beings. I didn't have a lot of friends and I wasn't the most prettiest girl in the school. My skirts where always knee length, nothing to short and nothing to long. I didn't really have a chest nor did I like showing any cleavage. I had big, pink, rimmed glasses and braces. My hair was always in a ponytail and I was very skinny with a clumsy trait to my name._

 _There were the group called the "Cool Kids", they bullied me and made my life a living hell everyday since middle school._

 _Ikuto Tsukiyomi: He was 18 and the main popular guy of the group. He is sexy, even though I hate to admit it. He has blue hair and dark navy blue eyes. He was the captain of the football team and a popular violinist._

 _Utau Tsukiyomi: She was 17 and is Ikuto's younger sister. Her hair was blonde and in to long flowing ponytails and the exact same color eyes as Ikuto. She was in charge of the school's orchestra and their main singer._

 _Kukai Souma: He was 18 and Utau's boyfriend. He had green eyes and odd light brown hair. I guess I wasn't one to judge. He was the soccer's team captain._

 _Rima Mashiro: She was 17 and the coldest person I ever met. People called her the ice queen, despite the long, golden hair that made her incredibly beautiful. She was in every main role of the plays and Drama._

 _Kairi Sanjo: Was 18 and didn't speak unless he needed to. His green hair and green eyes reminded me of a jungle. He was Student President._

 _That was...wait no there was one more._

 _Saaya...can't remember her last name, but I do remember she had red hair and dull red eyes...she was so annoying._

" _Eww look at that thing! Is she even human?" Utau spat at me with disgust._

 _When this usually happens, no one really helps me expect for Tadase, but he wasn't around me 24/7._

" _If you can even call it a human! More like dog poop!" Saaya rolled on the ground laughing._

 _Ikuto smirked darkly, "She isn't worth beating up, she is probably not worth anything!"_

 _Later that day I had gotten slapped by Ikuto because there was a rumor going around saying that I sad Utau was a bad singer, he hit me so hard I fell down the stairs. After that I had enough, and left that school. They called me so many names even after I left, like fat and ugly, loser, and weirdo._

 _End of flashback._

I can never believe that I had a crush on Ikuto, but I couldn't help myself. He was perfect in every way and handsome. However...

I sighed.

I ended up dating Tadase. I thought we loved each other, but he left me for a girl named Lulu De something. She has a very looong name. He left me and his kids for her, after everything we had been through with each other. Lulu was one of my closet friends, yet she betrayed me by telling me her and him had always had feeling for each other.

The only ones that stood by my side truthfully, was Nadeshiko Fujisaki and her brother Nagihiko Fujisaki and Yaya Yuiki.

Aunt Amulet took me and Ami under her wings when mama and papa passed away. Mama was pregnant with another man's child, so when papa found out he killed himself. I was only 15 at the time and Ami was 12, when mama died. There was a storm outside and she wasn't able to make it to the hospital, I didn't know how to help mama, so I blamed myself for her death because is wasn't easy for her. She ended losing the baby and her own life.

I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree considering that the similar thing happen to me and followed me everywhere. I had multiple times where I was abandon with pregnant women and I had to help deliver their baby. It even happen once at a fast food restaurant! No matter how many times I helped women and their children, mama's face still haunts me. I even had no help giving birth, just like mama. When I was pregnant with Kei, I was walking home from work and then I was attacked by a man, who was trying to kiss me. I ran in the ally way trying to get away from him. Then Kei decide he was ready to come into the world.

My water broke.

After screaming for hours and pushing and pain...

He was born.

I was happy and lucky that a friend found me not to long after and gave me a ride to the hospital.

He was a healthy baby boy and had no problems at all, from what the doctor said. Now Kimi was born in the hospital, luckily, but it was a one night with Tadase.

12:30pm

I was enjoying my beautiful sleep that I loved and appreciated, I barely ever gotten any sleep especially with the kids.

"Just a little more..." I whispered to myself.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY!" The banging on my door gotten louder and louder.

"Just-"

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Kei.

"A little-"

"MOMMY! Wake up!" Kimi.

"Longer-"

"MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMM-" I finally snapped.

"I'm coming you two! Take a Chill Pill!" I shouted with a vein popping up on my forehead.

Getting up was not the most happiest moment of my life, however it was better than nothing, I suppose. I went into the kitchen and started making their lunch for the day. My house was really big, a little bit to big for my liking! There is at least 20 rooms or more. We had maids and butlers, but they weren't always here, I only called them when it was necessary.

We were in the kitchen enjoying our family time when, I heard the doorbell ring. I told them I would be right back. Kei and Kimi got along well for siblings and I was glad they did.

I went downstairs, since our kitchen was upstairs.

"Auntie, who is it?"

She looked just like me that it was uncanny. We both had long pink hair and golden eyes, a small nose and heart shape head. She looked older than me and more fit, but that was because I was still sitting on some baby fat. My boobs finally grew in especially after I had Kimi, I never was a fan of big boobs and now I definitely wasn't a fan. My butt grew in from all the stairs in the house and my curves started to show after Kimi was born.

Auntie shrugged, "Ami..."

We both looked at Ami as she help carry a blue headed man into our house, blood traveling behind them as she helped him get on a nearby couch.

"Ami!" We shouted.

"I'll explain later, please just help everyone and him!" Ami and one of the guys that came in helped carry the blue headed man in the nursery. They laid him down on the bed as the others sat in chairs near him. Auntie told Ami to go get some water and the first aid kit. I walked over to the man on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I don't even know you, yet you are eager to touch me and have an interest in already?" He smirked.

 _I know that smirk from somewhere..._

"i suggest you keep your comments to yourself, before you bleed out accidentally," I glared at him, but my blush betrayed me.

He laughed at me, but it was cut short by him flinching at the wound, when I pressed a cotton ball with rubbing alcohol.

I looked at him, "You look familiar..."

He glanced at me, "You do too..."

After the pervert was bandaged up and okay, Ami started to explain everything.

"Long story short, Everybody ha issues with someone else and needed a place to stay. Rima and Utau are my friends that I met in the shop I work at. They told me about all the drama that was going on and today Ikuto gotten shot by his soon to be his ex-wife. She shot him because she was scared he was going to divorce her, which he was, and she just went crazy! They called the police and their kids are with their grandparents at the park. Can they stay here for awhile until things cool down? Please big sister and auntie?" Ami begged on her knees.

I froze...

What did she just say?


End file.
